Will No One Save Me?
by FrozenSoulOfMidnight
Summary: Ichigo is thrown into a downward spiral of depression and cutting when the Royal Guard issues a destructive ultimatum. "Seiretei and the Humans are to cut all ties to Kurosaki Ichigo." Will someone save Ichigo before he loses all hope or will he end it al
1. Ultimatum

Ultimatum

Okay I decided to try a new story...For once I actually tried something new...XD thank goodness

(voice echoes) damn straight...

(looks terrified) Wh...who's there?

(dark appears) Dark-sama!!attempts to glomp but fails

Dark: she's creepy when she tries that...

(satoshi appears) Don't distract from the point of writing this piece of art, Paura...

Yes Sir! (posts Disclaimer and warning)

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, the series would be warped, twisted, and turned upside down. So me no own and you lawyers no sue...

Warnings: this story will have cutting in future chapters, Depression, and Random Crazy Hyperactive Author. You have been warned.

Dark: RUN FOR YOU LIFE!! (disappears)

EDIT I changed out the 1s border for the default line break...I didn't even know it existed till I played around with the docs editor.

EDIT I also added some details and changed some parts on Chapter 1. Hopefully the new version is a little better.

Okay now to answer all the reviews from the last two days...

Airyie- Thank you for the wonderful review...There will be at least four chapters..maybe more...wink wink also I can't answer any of those questions because they will spoil the plot...However, I am still thinking about the Ichi violence/torture thingy...dunno if I will have any...However if you still continue to read, I may make a separate story with ichi violence/torture if I don't with this one...

Gryphenvoid- Thanks for the review...I will make sure the story is the best of my abilities...120 that's what I always say...XD only on fanfics...

100Falls- I'm glad you like the story...I will be sure to update when I can...

VietShinigami- I feel sorry for him too...he's just the perfect character to create a dark fic with though...

Glacial-Heart-of-Ice- I told you to critique, not tell me to keep up the good work...Some friend you are...shakes fist lol XD

Trumpet-Geek: thanks for the heads-up about the link break thingy...Thanks for the advice...I may make more dark fics later on...;

Kia 500- O.o You actually cried...I didn't know I could make a fic dark enough to...make someone cry...(hands you a tissue) thank you for the wonderful review...

Chapter 2 should be out by the end of next week...I had it written and it didn't save...and now I have to start from scratch...sowwies to all who was hoping for a quick update...I was ready to upload chapter 2 yesterday too...;.;

Now for Chapter 1

* * *

Seireitei was filled with an intensity of anxiety and elation. They were going to get a visit from the Royal Guard! That hadn't happened since Yamamoto-soutaichou created the Shinigami Academy. The shinigami stood up a little straighter. The humans even acted more confident and graceful. Everyone knew that they would get to catch a glimpse of the noble Guards. Everyone except one.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo sat on the edge of Soukyoku Hill sulking. He looked down at Seireitei and he wondered for the hundredth time why he wasn't forbidden from going to the meeting. After all Inoue, Chado, and even _Ishida_ got to go. Why couldn't he go? He felt the unfairness of it all weighing down on him. He shook his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts and decided to count the moving ants. He got to 46 before he got distracted by the gentle breeze blowing gently through the air.

As the gentle breeze blew, his head slumped and his hair shadowed his eyes. The wind let loose memories he'd rather not dwell on.After all, he knew deep down he never wanted to kill Kariya.

'After all, Kariya was like you wasn't he?' his hollow whispered in his ear.

He looked up suddenly and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes darted from side to side in unconcealed panic. He didn't even realize his hollow had been listening to his thoughts until that moment.

'Che...yer such an pathetic idiot, _King_. Can't even stop pondering on yer own freakin battles. How _pathetic_.' his hollow said in contempt sneer.

"Don't call me that." Ichigo muttered softly.

'Can't you stop the pondering...it rains in here when you do and the rain is driving Zangetsu nuts. He jus' won't say it, quiet and mute as the asshole is.' his hollow muttered as he continued to rant on about Zangetsu and his quietness.

Ichigo started suddenly at that.

"--stupid mute bastard thinks he's better than me...HEY ARE YOU LISTENIN' KING??" The Hollow snarled.

Ichigo looked down at the ground. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was causing you and Zangetsu-ossan trouble." Ichigo said even more softly as his eyes closed for a second. When he opened them back up, he stood up.

"Maybe if I go check on the meeting, it'll distract me from that stuff." he muttered as he pushed off of the cliff with his feet and flash-stepped away.

* * *

The meeting started simply enough. The Royal Guard entered majestically. There were seven of them, all of them wearing the typical shinigami robes, a red scarf, and a red ribbon tied around the waist instead of a white one. That was where the similarities ended. The tallest one had sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair cropped short. The next two appeared to be twins with black hair and red eyes. The next one had blonde hair and dark soulful eyes. The only female of the group had reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. The last one stepped forward. This one seemed to be the leader. His eyes were a silver eyes alit with power and white hair. The wrinkles on his face seemed to add to his old age look. He coughed for a second and stood up straight.

"Let us commence this meeting. The reason we are here is to tell you of the king's message." the old man stated as he looked Yamamoto directly in the eyes. Yamamoto nodded for him to continue.

"We the Royal Guard have been ordered to give you an ultimatum by his majesty." The leader of the Royal Guard stated. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. The next words said by the leader dropped a bombshell.

"You are to sever all ties to the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. Failure to do so will result in the Substitute Shinigami's execution." The Leader said as his eyes coldly took in the shock his words left. He was not not finished however. "This not only includes all of Seireitei, but also all of the humans as well." he stated as he looked pointedly at the humans.

"How can we do such a thing!" Inoue screamed. Everyone else started. They had never known the sweet, kind-hearted girl to yell or even scream. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't deserve that! Kurosaki-kun has helped Soul Society!" Inoue continued.

"However, he is a forbidden _thing_. We will not allow a filthy little _half-breed_ to be even considered an ally of Soul Society. If we must, we'll go ahead and rid the world of that pathetic _vermin_.

Everyone's faces grew gloomy and the humans looked down. They knew they were beaten. "Now do we have an agreement?" The Leader snarled. "Yes..." everyone muttered. They had no choice. They knew Ichigo would be hurt but it was better than him being dead. Little did they know the error of their choice.

* * *

Ichigo stumbled back as if hit. He could clearly hear every word. "You are to sever all ties to Kurosaki Ichigo.."

"...Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes..."

Ichigo flinched as his world turned upside down. He looked downward in an attempt to grab hold of his swirling emotions. As his hair shadowed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around him to keep the pain and sorrow from ripping him apart. As one solitary tear slipped out of his eyes, he flash-stepped away.

The only evidence of his appearance was a solitary water droplet on the floor.

* * *

Seiretei was in silent uproar. They did not believe what the Royal Guard had said. They didn't want to believe that they must betray their most reliable ally. They tried to block it away but knew that orders were orders.

Byakuya and Yamamoto were the only ones who would show up to wish the humans a good departure. Except Mayuri, the others coulnd't handle it.

Ukitaki wouldn't leave his house.

Shunsui was in his division getting drunk, and most of Seiretei's taichous and fukaitaichous were with him. For once, they wanted to drink until they could forget how things went so terribly wrong, instead of just for enjoyment purposes.

For once Nanao said nothing to her taichou and even got drunk herself. She hoped that by drinking the pain away, she could forget the betrayal if even for one solitary second.

Rangiku giggled drunkenly as she slumped down on the ground. How had everything gone so wrong? How could she betray such a good person? She drained down her third sake bottle and wished she could get drunk enough to forget the pain she was going through.

Soi Fong kept punching and kicking the log. She hoped that with each punch she could forget what she must do. For the first time since Yourichi left, she wished she could defy the orders she was given. She didn't want to betray the substitute shinigami. After all, thanks to him, she now had her precious Yoruichi-sama back. She would never be able to forgive those Royal Guards for doing this to her, to them, and to _him_...

Hitsugaya Toushirou viciously stamped another paper. He clenched the stamp so hard it nearly broke like the last 12 stamps he had gone through in the last hour. He wished for like the umpteenth time that he was an adult. Usually he wished for it so people would treat him like an equal. this time he wished he was an adult so he could get drunk like everyone else. After all he knew something the rest of them didn't. No one else had noticed it but there had been a water droplet on the floor. No one had sweated or cried so it had to be someone who was listening. He knew deep inside that the betrayal would be even worse for Kurosaki.

After all, that solitary tear must have come from Kurosaki.

* * *

He darted his eyes from one side to another. His heart was pounding and his breathing was erratic. He was franticly trying to hold in his emotions while he was around them. He didn't want them to know he heard everything. He didn't want to explain himself, not when he felt as if a thousand needles stabbed his heart.

He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to admit to himself that their agreement hurt him. He didn't want them to know he knew. He just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. His eyes were filled with a caged look, of an animal locked away in a small cage with no one around to save it. As far as he was concerned, Seireitei had become a stifling prison that he wanted to desperately get away from.As the portal opened, Ichigo darted after the others; hoping that maybe he was wrong and that the entire thing was just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

When they returned, Urahara was waiting for them at the entrance to his shop. Urahara's eyes were unusually solemn as he admitted them into his shop. He knew the orders also applied to him and his shop's inhabitants. He didn't want to follow his stupid order but he knew what the terms were. He also did not want to break the awful news to the others in the shop but knew he couldn't put it off for too long. Unlike the others around him, he noticed Ichigo's behavior. He wondered about the young shinigami's behavior but Ururu's entrance into the room distracted him.

"Ohayo, Kisuke-san." Ururu said softly as she served his tea. Urahara sipped contemplatively as he looked into space. He knew he was putting off the pain only temporarily. "I need to speak to everyone. Bring them in here, please Ururu." Urahara said calmly as he fished sipping his tea.

Urahara pensively stared into his cup of tea. He just wished that this wouldn't hurt Kurosaki-san but knew deep in his heart he was lying to himself. He knew this would rip Kurosaki-san apart. After all, he had knowledge the others didn't. He sighed as he once again stared at the files below him. KUROSAKI ICHIGO stood out to him in bold, capital letters. He sighed again painfully and stood up as the others came in.

"I have some bad news, I'm afraid..."

* * *

Ichigo got back into his human body and ran off to his house as fast as he could to get away from them.

No one noticed and no one even seemed concerned.

He knew deep in his heart that this was only proving the point of their betrayal.

He stopped in front of the door to the house and opened it only to be kicked in the head. He fell back on the ground and laid there for a second, stunned. Then he stood up and walked into the house silently.

"I'm not very hungry today. In fact, I'm going to go to bed early." Ichigo stated in a monotone as he walked to the staircase. Yuzu and Karin looked at the doorway their brother had gone through moments earlier.

"I wondered what happened?" They asked out loud.

"Maybe he has girlfriend problems!" their father said as he started dancing around the living room. Karin stomped on her father's foot and kicked him in the shins.

"Stupid idiot!!" she said as she continued to beat up her father. They soon forgot all about Ichigo as they started a new argument.

* * *

Ichigo flopped down on his bed and hid his face in the pillow.

"Oi, Ichigo!! Where's Rukia??" Kon demanded as he flew out of the closet at record-breaking speed.

"Can you go stay at Urahara's place?" Ichigo asked quietly; his voice muffled by the pillow. Kon looked down in suprise. He heard Ichigo's tone and decided for once he'd humor Ichigo and do as told.

"Che! As if I would stay here with a gloomy, depressed idiot!" Kon sniffed as he jumped out of the window and began his long trek to the Urahara Shouten.

Ichigo sighed as he lifted his head from the pillow. What should he do? What should he say? He kept asking himself these questions as he sat up. His heart seemed to restrict painfully as it throbbed with a tormenting beat. He wrapped his arms around himself as he slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. He wished the pain would go away. He wished he had never heard the conversation. 'What am I supposed to do??' he asked himself as he sighed. Suddenly he heard the soft pitter-patter of rain. The rain soon turned into a torrent of rain pouring onto the ground. He looked outside and sighed painfully. 'Why must it rain? I hate the rain...it represents everything taken away from me...Please make it stop...' he begged and pleaded mentally as he began to shake slightly he started rocking himself back and forth. Soon his silent form began to whimper and sob silently. The rain continued to pour and the boy continued to sob silently. His shoulders heaved and water droplets stained his covers. He looked out into the rainy landscape and silently continued this pattern until he feel asleep.

That night, another piece of himself was torn away in the ever-pouring rain.

* * *

So how was the chapter? I love to hear reviews...I might update in a few days or even a week...review if you like!

Ja Ne

Pauratagashi22


	2. Cold Betrayal

Cold Betrayal

Hello! Yes this a new chapter and soon after the last one! Gasp! The horror...well to those who believe in waiting...however...I was bored..and this came out of it...A little more description and povs...Yay for the Povs! Also I got 7 reviews on the first chapter and it's only been out 2 days! I thank everyone who reviewed. You don't know how much inspiration I get from your comments! Now to post the disclaimer and status of the fanfic...Hit It Satoshi!

Satoshi: I quit...(throws papers on the ground)

But Satoshiiiiiiii...(cries) whyyyyy??

Satoshi: your annoying...and I have better things to do...

Fine then...(grabs Husky) He'll help me

Husky: and why is that?

I'll give you money...and jewels...and pearls..

(Husky's eyes shine)

Husky: okays! Let's Get Started!

Songs You Should Listen To While Reading this(in order):

No Roads Left - Linkin Park

Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence

All Good Things - Nelly Furtado

In Pieces - Linkin Park

So Cold - Breaking Benjamin

Random Song Lyric: "You poor sweet innocent, dry your eyes, and testify...you know you live to break me, don't deny...sweet sacrifice." - Sweet Sacrifice

Current Status of Fic:There may be about 12 chapters total if I can add more details and stuff to each chapter...

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach...Ichigo would be either suicidal...or unusually hyper...or even worse! EMO...oh wait he already is...XD

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his father's voice. He dodged at the last second and quietly grabbed his uniform. He quietly left his room and changed in the bathroom. Isshin looked after him with a rare serious look. 'I need to talk with Ichigo. He's been acting strange since he got home.' Isshin noted as he continued with his loud morning greetings to Yuzu and Karin.

* * *

She had cried herself to sleep. It hurt her deeply to have to choose this decision. She could remember the meeting clearly in her mind and at how shocked that everyone was that she had yelled. Later on she mused that perhaps it shocked even her, herself. After all, it's not everyday that a sweet, naive girl like herself would scream or even yell at someone.

She still remembered Ishida-kun's look of helplessness; of Sado-kun's slumped shoulders and sad look. She didn't want to remember it, she couldn't...She couldn't...Not now..Not when she had to...She shook her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts. She had to concentrate on the good. She bitterly laughed. The only thing that was even of any good in this is keeping Kurosaki-kun alive. She knew she would hate herself even more than she could possibly hate the Royal Guard. She sighed regretfully and grabbed her school clothes.

"How can anyone be so cruel. Kurosaki-kun has done nothing wrong to anyone...why must they be so cruel..." she muttered bitterly as she dressed quickly and mused on her thoughts.

Her eyes remained downward as she grabbed her bookbag and began the long trek to the school. Within a few minutes Tatsuki had caught up to her and silently walked next to her gloomy friend.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked the sad girl.

"Have you ever had to betray someone...for their own good?" the red-haired girl asked as she looked up at Tatsuki.

"No..But if it truely were for their own good...I would try to explain..." Tatsuki said slowly as she pondered on the question.

"Thank you Tatsuki..." Inoue responded graciously as she immersed herself in her own thoughts.

She knew the answer wouldn't be the right one but she knew Tatsuki would bother her if she didn't say something. She saw the school ahead and her face dropped. She wanted to run away but knew she would have to do this sooner or later. She shook slightly as she fought the urge to sob in front of Tatsuki. She knew Tatsuki would ask what was wrong and she didn't want to explain. She didn't want to tell Tatsuki that she would betray her oldest friend. She didn't want to tell Tatsuki that what she was doing would kill her inside. She gripped her bcakpack strap and ran ahead into the school courtyard. As Tatsuki followed her, she didn't notice the water droplets she stepped on.

* * *

Sado Yasutora wasn't an overly emotional person. He usually was calm and peaceful. Now he was just sad and regretful. Overwhelming sadness crushed down upon him like a weight he would never be able to lift. He wished it would rain and storm so it would show the maelstrom inside of him. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt his best friend. The friend who he made that solemn promise with years ago. He didn't want to hurt his first friend who brightened his dark and lonely world. He didn't want to tell him but he knew he had no choice. He had no choice.He repeated that phrase in his mind many times. Deep inside he knew that the reason for that was to soften the blow this would make to his shattering heart. He sighed as he looked down from the rooftop and saw the students pouring into the school courtyard. He saw inoue sitting down in a forgotten corner; sobbing brokenly. He sighed painfully. He wished he could go and comfort her with some kind of words that could lift her spirits. He laughed bitterly. So it takes a cold betrayal to let loose his shielded heart. How pathetic...He winced as he remembered the tears she brokenly sobbed. Each tear cascading down her face reminded him of the pain Ichigo will face soon. Sado knew he would hate himself far more than he would hate the so-called Royal Guard. He spat spitefully as he remembered those bastards. They came into his happy, content world and tore it up just for some ungrateful king who thinks he can order him around. He saw Inoue tears again and his spiteful thoughts came to a stop. His eyes looked down at his hands and he sighed painfully. How could he live with himself for this? Weren't these hands meant to protect? Weren't they meant to protect his loved ones, his cherished nakama? How can he live with himself for betraying his nakama? He felt dirty and ashamed for his patheticness...He tore his eyes away from the school courtyard as soon as he saw Ichigo. He couldn't even look at his friend, he was so ashamed of himself.

* * *

Ishida sighed as he sat down in a desk. How had everything gone so wrong? How could everything end up like this? He laid his head down on the desk and attempted to logically order his thoughts. Ever since he was little, he learned that by organizing his emotions and thoughts, he could find a logical solution to the problem. He laughed bitterly as his eyes watered up.

'How can I solve this? I have no choice...How can I even prove I'm better than the shinigami if Kurosaki isn't there to heckle for fun? How could they do this...My life had a meaning until now...How can I go on living if I have to betray the person who gave me the path to the light? After all, thanks to Kurosaki, I can now touch the light that I always longed for...' he thought bitterly as he imagined the different ways he could rip out the throats of those blasted Royal Guard bastards. He could clearly remember his anger at those bastards.

"How can you just come in here and expect us to betray Kurosaki!? Kurosaki doesn't deserve that!! I won't accept this!!" Ishida shouted as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You don't have to accept. After all, I would much rather prefer killing the _vermin_ anyways...Why do you care, Quincy Boy, after all don't you hate shinigami? Have you lost your Pride as a Quincy?" the Leader sneered.

Ishida lost it at that point. "How DARE You!!" He snarled as he lunged at the Leader only to have his arm grabbed and him to be yanked back. He looked up at Sado and snarled.

"Why did you hold me back??" he yelled at the huge teenager. Sado flinched but shook his head.

"They could make it worse for Ichigo." Sado stated quietly.

Ishida glared at the Leader spitefully.

Ishida could even remember the echoes of each tear Inoue had sobbed for the evil deed they had to do. He could remember wanting to comfort her and not knowing how. That helplessness tormented him even now. How can I help Inoue-san...when I can't even help myself?' he pondered as he slumped down and slightly shook in an effprt to rid himself of all those thoughts.

* * *

Ichigo entered the school. His eyes darted from place to place as he felt shivers down his back. He was hoping that the terrible nightmare was over and he could return to his life. He didn't know that deep inside, he was trying to shove all his bad thoughts away and block them out. All he knew was that he had to find out. He had to find out what was going wrong. What had he done that was so bad? Was he truly of no use to them that they would agree to sever all ties to him.

Ichigo shook his head in hopes of getting rid of those negative thoughts. He gripped his bag's strap and strode into the school courtyard. He hoped that it had all just been a bad dream. If only he knew how bad it would truly get.

* * *

Ochi-sensei knew from the moment she entered the room something was wrong. Inoue Orihime was staring down at her desk with her hair covering her face. Ishida Uryuu was dully glancing at the board. His eyes seemed to have glazed over with thought. Sado Yasutora was glancing down at his desk blankly. Kurosaki Ichigo was looking out the window with a thoughtful look. She noted to herself to talk to the students before they left for lunch.

Lunch came and everyone rushed out of the door, except for one. Kurosaki Ichigo kept looking out the window with that same dull thoughtful look. Ochi-sensei was a bit perturbed. She remembered something that her old drinking buddy Isshin had said once.

"If Ichigo gets a dull, almost thoughtful look on his face, be sure to tell me." he had said. She had asked him why and he had just said he'd leave it at that.

If you had asked her about a year ago if Kurosaki ichigo would have a thoughtful look on his face, she would have laughed it off as a joke. Now, though, she could see it was no laughing matter. She was deeply concerned. His eyes seemed to have dulled to a mere glazed brown. She tapped his shoulder, but there was no response. She shook his shoulder and was suprised to feel him flinch from her touch.

* * *

Ichigo flinched as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He didn't want to be touched. Not when he was so dirty and disgusting. He shuddered for a second; his eyes darting from side to side like a frightened animal. He didn't even know it was Ochi-sensei till he noticed her worried eyes. His eyes widened. Oh Shit. He didn't want her to worry so he smiled slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being touched, and I was lost in thoughts. Sorry if I worried you..." Ichigo said politely. He stood up and noticed the classroom was empty.

Ochi-sensei knew he was lying but knew better than to press the issue. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's lunchtime..Get out and get to eating." she said gruffly as she massaged the bridge of her nose. She sighed. Now she had to go and tell Isshin he was right for once. A task she particularly hated with a passion. She wished for, not the first time since starting as a teacher, that she could bring sake to the school and get drunk. She didn't really want to think about how strange everyone was acting today.

Ichigo nodded to show he understood and grabbed his bento box. He then left the classroom and slowly walked to the rooftop stairs. As he trudged up the stairs, he heard whispers coming from the rooftop. Instead of just opening the door, he decided to listen.

* * *

"I feel sorry for Hime-chan." Chizuru stated.

"Yeah.." another girl answered.

"She's all sad because of that damned Kurosaki boy, I just know it..." Chizuru snarled.

"Yeah it's all his fault!" another girl chimed in.

Ichigo flinched. He had caused pain to Inoue? But How? As the questions entered his thoughts, he dropped the bento box with a loud clang and ran out the stairs. He ran away to get away from the thoughts. He didn't care how far he ran as long as he forgot the terrible thoughts running through his head.

* * *

The girls on the rooftop were startled by the loud clang outside of the door. They opened the door only to see a lone bento box. They smirked and closed the door. They then glowed briefly before their features twisted into a pair of twins with long black hair and blue eyes sparkling with a malicious air.

"Let's tell Lujuria-sama that the mission was a success." the twins echoed together as they glowed again with a purplish glow and disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo was racingt through the hallway until he ran smack-dab into someone and fell down. He hit his head on the floor and laid there for a second before sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked up apologetic only to see Inoue above him. He sighed and stood up.

"Sorry for running into you like that, Inoue." he said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. Inoue's bottom lip quivered as she knew what she had to do but hated it even more.

"Doesn't matter." she said coldly as she glared at him spitefully. "I hate you! So does everyone else! So stay away from me and everyone else Kurosaki!" she screamed hatefully as she turned tail and ran away. As she ran, unshed tears finally were shed as she began berating herself for what she had done to the man she had always been in love with. She hated herself and knew she would never be the same again.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the floor drop from beneathe him. His breath caught and he shuddered. Then he turned around and ran. He didn't care where or when he would stop. He just needed to get away. Away from everyone and everything. He ended up in the bathroom, slumped against the wall, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees. He looked emptily at the blank wall; hoping for answers it would never give.

Suddenly, water dripped from a faucet and Ichigo's heart ripped out another piece of itself. Ichigo broke down and sobbed as he covered his ears with his hands, hoping the echoing of the water dripping would go away. He started mumbling and pleading for the pain to stop. His eyes dullened and he rocked back and forth. That was the same condition Ochi-sensei found him in later.

Another piece of himself was ripped away by the dripping water.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. It's slightly longer than the last chapter. Whoever reviews my story and guesses correctly this question will get one story request. I will do anything for you except incest..Incest bothers me greatly not to mention disgusts me...

Question: Where does the title come from for this chapter?

Guess as many times as you want but only the first review that says the answer will be the winner...Have fun!

Ja ne

Pauratagashi22


	3. Fractured Moon

Fractured Moon

Here I am again! Go me for making a new chapter in about a month. I'm so sorry…I kept forgetting the chapter and the dreaded writer's block had me when I tried to pick it up again. Anyways now for reviews:

Bright One: Yeah I do like betrayal stories too. Most of them though have the same plot so I tried something different. Glad to hear I make a good story. (gets bonked for having an ego)

Electric Eclectic: I agree with you about the whole Ichigo thing about So Cold. Unfortunately, that wasn't the answer.

Vietshinigami: Nope. Good guess though.

RuByMoOn17: Thank you and I do feel sorry for him.

Kia 500: Your right. That wasn't the answer. However, good guess…and fishy in denmark?? Hehehe. I love it! As for the twins, you find out that answer in this chapter.

100FALLS: Heya. I updated. (gets bonked) Owies. Anyways, I know I kinda feel sorry for him…After all, wha-(gets bonked again) oh right spoilers…Sowwies.

Glacial-Heart-of-Ice: Thank you soooo much. I blame Word for that misspelling. It keeps changing my spelling of that word.

Suladan79: Thanks for the compliment.

Brittany: Thank you.

Iosakkura: Hehe. Now to answer both revises…I updated! (gets bonked) Sowwies.

Now for the answer to the Question: Where does the title come from for Cold Betrayal?

A: It's quoted in the story:

"So it takes a cold betrayal to let loose his shielded heart. How pathetic.." Sado Yasutora said that…

Don't worry there's another chance…There's another question at the end of the chapter. Yayness!!

Okay I've already done the disclaimer twice. That should suffice for the rest of this fanfic.

Just in case: I don't know this crap except two manga which I hoard in my room with a shrine to them…goes to shrine and prays

(Dark sighs) Obsessive fangirl.

(Satoshi sighs) See why I escaped?

(goes after Satoshi) Satoshi!!

(Satoshi runs away)

* * *

'My soul…My soul…it hurts…I can't…can't breathe. Someone…please help me…before…before…'

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes darted from side to side in fright. His breathing slowed as he flopped back down on the bed. He looked dully at the alarm clock and sighed.

'4 o-clock…guess It'll be a long wait then…' he thought as he bitterly laughed. He hadn't been able to sleep since that day. Every time he tried, nightmares would plague him. He curled into a small ball as he dwelled on the events since then.

* * *

'Why? Why did she betray me? What have I done to her that was so wrong?' Ichigo thought as he rocked back and forth. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like rain falling. His eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his ears.

"No..Please god no…not the rain…anything but the rain…make it go away. Make it go away…" he pleaded as he shuddered.

The sound of rain did not go away as he tried to tune it out. He started pleading and begging for the rain to stop. A gasp was heard and sudden swearing as a hand touched him. He flinched and scooted further away from the hand.

"Don't touch me…Please…" he begged quietly. 'How can you allow anyone to touch you? Your filthy…so dirty and unclean…Even your own mother would think you were so unclean. Your vermin after all and do not deserve to exist.' His mind mocked him. He tightened his grip over his ears as he whimpered, trying to drown out the mocking voice in his head.

'OI AIBOU!' his hollow tried to get his attention but Ichigo was far too lost. Ichigo was so busy trying to drown out that mocking voice that he didn't notice what was going on in his own mind.

His hollow shuddered slightly from the cold rain pouring down. "DAMMIT AIBOU! Stop this stupidity!!" The Hollow screamed as he tried to get Ichigo to listen.

"Stop. Ichigo won't be able to listen right now. He's far too gone to listen to you now." Zangetsu said quietly.

"I don't care! Anyways aren't you the one who always tells him to have a resolve and be strong!? Why are you giving up on him!?" the hollow yelled.

Zangetsu did not answer but the hollow clearly saw the pain in his eyes. "Your not giving up on hi, you're just helpless. Is that it?" the hollow asked quietly.

Zangetsu silently looked at the hollow. The answer was in his eyes. The hollow sighed and slumped down. "Will he ever be fixed?" the hollow murmured.

Zangetsu looked up at the thunderstorm above them. "Ichigo will break. I do not know if he will be fixed. After all, he has been betrayed by his nakama. What can be worse than that?" Zangetsu muttered to the raging skies. He did not expect an answer and none came.

Ochi swore as Ichigo flinched. His begging seemed to scare her as she looked at his pitiful condition. 'What could have possibly happened to the kid?' she wondered as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed a number.

"Hey Isshin, you were right about something being off. Come get your kid. He doesn't look so good." She stated roughly before hanging up. She grabbed him again and painfully groaned as he flinched away from her touch.

"Ichigo come on. Please, show me at least that your in there somewhere." She said as she shook his shoulders. Her eyes widened as he began begging for the rain to stop. She looked around and noticed the faucet that wasn't turned off correctly. She stood up and turned off the faucet. She then turned around as he looked up.

"Ochi-sensei, why are you here?" Ichigo asked curiously. Ochi was quiet. She the turned on her heel and motioned for him to follow.

"School is over, and your father is coming to take you home." She said roughly. "Wait in the front office for him." She stated as she turned around and headed for her classroom.

Ichigo sighed painfully. 'I wish…I wish….' He thought but he could never finish that thought. He sat down and dully looked at the floor.

'I wish...I wish…that this pain would stop. I wish I could not feel so much…' he stopped again. He could not think of a word that could describe what he was feeling. How could any word be able to explain his pain, his suffering, his aching heart…

How could one word explain all that?

How can any wor-

His thoughts were interrupted by the approaching footsteps. He looked up and saw his father with an unusual serious look on his face.

Ichigo gulped. He knew that he would have to explain everything. Otherwise his father would not leave him alone. He silently looked down at his feet. How can he explain how he was feeling. Was it pain? Yes but not just pain. Was it sorrow? Yes but not all of it. What could it be? What could he be feeling that was so…so painful.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes flickered. He gripped his arms even tighter and silently buried his head in the pillow. He didn't want to remember. Remembering meant feeling the pain and that is what he did not want. He silently uncurled and got out of bed. He painfully frowned as he opened his door. He then silently stepped into the hallway. His shuffling footsteps were heard as he passed by the hallway doors and down the stairs. As he walked through the kitchen, he stopped. He looked at the big poster of his mother and sighed. He shook his head in hopes of ridding himself of his thoughts. He opened the fridge and rummaged around. He stood up stiffly as he heard approaching footsteps.

Isshin sadly looked at his son. "Karin and Yuzu are worried. Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled weakly. "It's nothing to be worried about, I'm fine." Ichigo said as he weakly smiled again.

"There's no need to lie." His father said quietly.

"It's better that…" Ichigo trailed off. He stood up and closed the fridge door. "It's better you don't get involved." Ichigo said as he quietly shuffled towards the stairs.

"I wish…" His father trailed off.

The next day, Ichigo got up quietly. He put on his clothes and fled the house. He just wanted to go to school early and avoid his father's questions. Along the way, he looked down at a familiar riverbank. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the day his mother died.

The screaming.

The tears.

Blood, and the raining skies.

The memories made him hurt inside. He grabbed his head and gasped. The pain hurt. It made him hurt. Then suddenly the pain stopped.

As if by some instinct, he stopped and dropped his bag. He couldn't even remember how he managed it to the riverbank. He stood there, just looking into the deep depths of the river as if it held the answer to why he felt this pain. He let his mind take him far away from reality. After all, dreams could never hurt like reality did right now.

* * *

Tatsuki silently trudged to school. While she walked, she looked out to the riverbank. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered, a little boy with dull eyes searching for his mother. Her eyes closed as she fought back tears. She didn't want to remember that time. It was painful and tore at her heart each time she remembered. Her eyes opened again only to see a familiar person standing at the riverbank. Her eyes widened.

She couldn't take it. She knew she should go down there but the memory of that time tore at her.

She did the only thing she could. She fled. She ran and never looked back.

Perhaps if she did, she would have been able to stop what would happen in the future. She didn't and that brought forth the downfall of an angel.

* * *

The room was dimly lit. There was one chair in the room. The door opened suddenly and two girls ran in. They quickly bowed to the person in the chair and stood up. The oddest thing about the two girls was the fact that they looked almost exactly alike. They both had black hair and blue, cat-like eyes. They both wore tank tops that ended at their midriff, short skirts that ended halfway down their thighs, long stockings that went from the ankle to the knee, and high heels. The odd thing was that the outfit was all white, and that they had a bonelike crown on their foreheads. The only difference was that one of the two girls had long hair that ended at the waist. The other one had her hair cut short with hair covering one eye.

"Master, the boy is breaking slowly. It seems even with the betrayal, he still seems to have some strength left in him." The short-haired girl stated.

"Oh? It seems I underestimated him. It seems we will have to increase the pressure." A deep, cold voice spoke. The person in the chair rose, and in the dim light, his violet eyes sparkled with a malicious air. He flipped his long purple hair away from his face and smirked. "Gemelos, Junas. You two will go back to the human world and observe the boy."

"Yes Sir!" The two girls said as they saluted the man and left.

"Oscuro, Conteno. You know what to do." The man said to the two silhouttes behind him.

"Yes Sir." Two voices said as the silhouettes disappeared.

"Kurosaki Ichigo will be broken, and then my vengeance will be completed." The man stated as his eyes gleamed in the darkness.

* * *

Ichigo stood at his mother's grave. "I'm so sorry…" was all he could say as he silently stared at his mother's grave. He slumped down onto his knees and gripped his chest. He wished the pain would leave…

* * *

The arrancar bowed as they saw the approaching figures. They quickly scrambled out of the way as a pouting Gin and a silent Tousen passed them.

"Ne ne, why do you think Aizen-san called for us? I was just about to pull the greatest prank ever on Yammy." Gin pouted.

"Ichimaru-san. Pouting is for children. Quit sulking and grow up." Tousen said quietly as he continued walking.

"Meanie!" Gin shouted as he stuck his tongue out at Tousen.

Tousen sighed. It was hard to always deal with this childish man. He secretly wondered for the umpteenth time why Aizen-sama ever bothered to have the childish man as a subordinate.

They entered the arrancar-creating room only to notice the room was bare of its usual equipment. Instead there was a huge circle with writing and symbols around it. Aizen stood in the middle of the circle.

"Hello Tousen, Gin." Aizen said with a raised eyebrow at Gin's pouting.

"What did you need us for Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked quietly.

"By now, Lujuria has begun to act upon his plan. If so, then Ichigo-kun will break soon. If only to stop that man from interfering with my plans, I must ensure that someone will be able to fix Ichigo-kun. For that, I must use this ritual to bring them back. Therefore, you help is required so that I may produce enough energy for the ritual." Aizen explained. He smirked as Tousen and Gin walked carefully across the circle.

"Where do we stand?" Gin asked curiously, his reason for pouting forgotten.

"At the edge of the circle." Aizen said as he moved to his spot. The other two followed suit and stood silently. Suddenly Aizen began chanting and the other two focused their energy on the circle. The circle glowed an eye-blinding white as the chanting continued. A fizzling sound echoed through the room as the circle stopped glowing. Aizen smirked at the figures awakening.

"Where are we?" A silver-haired man asked as he opened his red eyes.

"Welcome to Hueno Munco, Bounto. My name is Sousuke Aizen." Aizen stated with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Okay three things before I start on Chapter 4.

Yes the Bounto are in this fic. Sorry if you don't like them.

Q: Why are you using them in this fic?

A: Because they were treated much like Ichigo. They understand how it feels to be betrayed and used. They understand how much pain it is to live and yet not want to live at all. Therefore I think they would be the best people to help heal Ichigo.

Q: Is there anyone else besides the Bounto who will help Ichigo?

A: Yes. I won't tell you who. There will be a couple more people who will help. Who they are, only I will know. The only hint I will give is that they will help _**indirectly**_.

Now for item #2 on the list.

I HELP YOU TO ANNOY ME! Yeah that's right. Weird to ask someone to annoy you.

Now why do I ask that? I need people to continue to bug me about updating because I've had this chapter about halfway finished for about a month now and I completely forgot about it due to life and other things. Now how can you bug me? There's my blog, which I check everyday. There's also emailing me. My advice, use the blog...I only check my email when I'm expecting an important message. Anyways, you do that and the story will be updated a lot faster. Also if anyone wants to drop a couple of helpful ideas or something for the story, comment on my blog. Also I would LOVE for someone to try some fanart…I'm no good at drawing. My blog is my homepage link on my profile. I post a lot of other stuff besides fanfiction on there and some posts about how I'm doing. If I get you guys to bug me, I'll probably post excerpts on there as well.

Item #3: I will be doing another question since no one got this one:

What do you think Oscuro means? (hint: think what language Kubo Tite uses for the arrancar terms and names.)

. Okay now for a sneak preview because I'm bad…(and you know it!)

Sneak Preview

"Her eyes cold, her glare unwavering. Ichigo flinched. Her eyes pierced him. They pierced him like sword through his heart. She glared at him and he let go of her wrist. "If you ever touch me like that again, I will kill you." She snarled at she turned around and walked away. Ichigo slumped down to his knees and shivered as she faded in the distance.

He was so...so… He frowned. He couldn't find the right word to describe it. He couldn't describe the sorrow and despair no matter how hard he tried. His mind echoed with self-cutting taunts and mocking voices. He clenched his fists. The pain wouldn't stop. The pain was dragging him down in a spiral of darkness. The pain pressed down on him, taking away his breath and drowning him in darkness. His eyes couldn't see, his voice couldn't be heard.

Suddenly the pain stopped."

Hope you enjoyed that and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review!


	4. Important Announcement

Important Announcement!

The Story Has Been Redone! The new title is Will No One Save Me: THe Broken Strawberry. Please go and read the new chapter? Pretty pleae with sugar on top?

As promised, here's a short excerpt of one of the battles:

EXCERPT

Renji snarled as the water tentacles swirled around him and hardened into sparkling blue ice. He squirmed around, attempting to crack the ice. It was to no avail. The hollow in front of him smirked. Her clear white eyes glittered maliciously as she began walking towards the shinigami. Renji attempted to crack the ice again. She stopped in front of him and smirked. Renji's eyes widened. He closed his eyes tightly as the hollow reached one hand towards him. He opened his eyes again when he felt a finger tracing across his jawline. He shuddered in disgust. The hollow only smirked.

"Does that girl care for you?" she asked suddenly. Renji blinked. The hollow sighed.

"Does that shinigami girl care for you?" she asked again. Renji's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask?" Renji snapped. The girl smirked.

"Because she is about to lose you." she said as she leaned down. Renji's eyes widened.

"Oi what the hell are you doing?" he yelled furiously. His only answer was a hand curling itself in his red hair and yanking his head upwards. The hollow's eyes glittered sadistically as she glanced directly into Renji's eyes. His eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer.

"Scared?" she asked as she pressed her lips against his. His only response was a muffled protest as ice began pouring from her mouth directly down his throat.

Like I said..really short...also has a cliffhanger...(smirk) anyways..I promise to have the new redone version up at the end of the month.


End file.
